


A Journey Towards Stagnant Water

by ABC123SHIPS



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Almost Drowning, Bottom Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter’s Refined since of smell, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Murder, Murder Husbands, Nudity, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Power Bottom Will Graham, Switch Hannibal Lecter, Top Hannibal Lecter, Voyeurism, voyeurism was accidental but then it becomes planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABC123SHIPS/pseuds/ABC123SHIPS
Summary: Begins with Hannibal and Will healed on a boat...Hannibal is tossed into the Atlantic and Will saves him...Will and Hannibal then begin this weird game of sex chicken after they both accidentally perve on each other!
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Alana Bloom/Will Graham, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & The Stag, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 36





	A Journey Towards Stagnant Water

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just a precursor, action starts right away but the next few chapters will be slow.

“Hannibal?!” 

Will’s voice was strained, his knuckles white from the death grip he placed on the safety rails of the swaying boat. The deep blue waves were pulling the boat from left to right, rain pouring down and onto the deck in thick, cold sheets. Even a man as strong and resilient as Hannibal, wouldn’t last more than five minutes in the unforgiving Atlantic water. Will had sprung forward to stabilize his companion, lunging the minute he saw him lose his footing on the slippery ground beneath him. He saw the doctor’s eyes, the flash of uncharacteristic fear on his face before he tumbled into the raging water. His eyes were beginning to blur with anxious tears as he frantically scanned the infinite water, screaming in a desperate tone. 

“HANNIBAL?!!” 

His entire body was shaking as his lungs desperately tried to pull in enough air. He felt as though he was asphyxiating, the longer he scanned the swirling sea the tighter his throat felt. Finally he saw a faint outline a few yards away, his feet slid frictionlessly on the soaked deck. He was unsteady on his feet, like a newborn fawn in the moonlight, as he rushed to grab the life preserver. His grip on the preserver never wavered as the angry ocean pushed the boat violently. He didn’t let the unforgiving movements of the stolen boat affect how effectively he cast his line. Blood was pounding in his ears louder than the thrashing of the sea and the strength of the nocturnal rain. He watched diligently as the distant figure latched onto the preserver as a hawk would latch onto a field mouse, pulling with all his strength. His arms burned and threatened to give way against the torrent of the Atlantic, fingers going numb as he pulled Hannibal closer. His face was pale and drawn, his ever observant eyes were closed and Will worried his grip was too weak to hold him afloat. The freezing water periodically submerging his feeble form. 

The boat tipped in Will’s favor just as Hannibal’s hands went slack against the nylon fabric beneath him. He let out a painful yell as he surged forward and pulled with all his remaining strength, almost getting lost in the ocean himself in the process. Hannibal was dead weight in his arms as he half walked, half crawled his way down into the lower part of the boat. They were both soaking wet from head to toe and as freezing as Will felt, Hannibal’s skin was even colder. The lights above their glacial forms flickered in Time with the crashing waves in the storm, as Will managed to pull them into the rustic shower. His hand was wet against the tiles as he fumbled with the unfamiliar knobs sending a spray of warm water onto both of their ice cold bodies. He let himself slide down the wall so he lay on his back, reaching out to pull Hannibal’s limp body closer to his as the water turned hot. His limbs tingled almost painfully as he felt himself grow warmer under the constant pressure of the shower head. 

Hannibal shifted where he lay against his chest, his teeth clacking together, his entire body shaking and shivering uncontrollably. His hair had come undone, his fringe plastered to the side of his face a few pieces falling into his eyes. Will shakily reached out and slicked his hair back so his face was no longer obscured. As he did so mahogany orbs flitted towards his wide blue eyes, as his companion stuttered out in a quiet voice. 

“Will?...you-you Don’t have to-to do...” 

a violent shiver wracked the weak mans body as he continued to speak in a hoarse whisper, barely audible above the cacophony around them. 

“This...it’s not-“ 

Will sat up a bit and gently reached out to cradle the doctor’s head against his now warm body, much like Hannibal had done to him a few weeks ago. 

“Shhhhh” 

Will soothed as his hands moved comfortingly up and down his quivering back. As Hannibal began to thaw out, his hands tentatively reached up and rested on Will’s much warmer back. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, huddled close on the tile floor under the soothing spray of the shower. With their soaked shirts the only thing separating their heaving chests, as they let themselves bask in the warmth of their embrace. Even though Will felt inclined to remain as they were, he knew it was unsafe to prolong their slippery hold. 

He took Hannibal’s hands in his own as they both helped each other stand, balancing carefully together against the storm. They leaned upon each other as they tracked back towards the other end of the boat, leaving puddles of water to mark their path. Hannibal was oddly silent as they made their way into his room, letting Will’s trepidatious hands peel his damp clothes from his ocean worn body. 

Although he didn’t speak his hazy eyes watched his every move as though his mind was somewhere else entirely. Will was finding it harder to focus as he deftly undid his belt and tossed it aside. He had to look away as his fingers fumbled with the button of Hannibal’s pants, gasping as a turbulent wave made both of them sway on their feet. They tumbled onto the nearby bed, Will was quick to right himself a faint blush forming on his face as he pulled the drenched pants down the doctor’s shapely legs. Hannibal was still watching him as he turned away to remove his own clothes, rushing to get them both out of their wet clothes. He didn’t let himself feel exposed until he turned around and saw his now completely nude friend sprawled across the bedsheets. Will had never seen him look so vulnerable in all his years of knowing the man, his eyes were half open but they still managed to rake over Will’s exposed body. 

Will didn’t have time to feel ashamed of himself, at least that’s what he told himself, as he frantically grabbed a fleece blanket from the chair nearby. He swung his arms around letting the blanket unfurl and rest across his back, before he let himself sink onto the bed with the damp man before him. His face was pressed into his neck and his leg was draped over his hairy torso, their bodies molding together to share their limited heat. They needed to dry themselves off but as Will’s adrenaline began to fade, so did his consciousness. Between the sudden relief of Hannibal’s survival and the comfortable warmth shared by their bodies, Will drifted into sleep. He wasn’t aware he had fallen asleep curled around the dangerous man below him. To his surprise Hannibal drifted off as well, but he was much more composed upon waking. 

Will felt the fog of his mind lift as he emerged from the depths of sleep, nuzzling into the warmth surrounding him. However, he soon jolted away almost falling off the queen bed as he realized exactly where he was. His face was beet red all the way up to his ears, and his wide eyes fixed upon the calculating stare being thrown his way by the naked man beside him. Hannibal arched his brow and cocked his head, a hint of a smirk on his plush lips as Will suddenly stood while grabbing a random pillow to cover himself. He was frozen where he stood, at the foot of the bed with a not very modest pillow, covering himself as a very naked Hannibal Lecter watched him. At his feet were the still damp clothes from the night before which were NOT an option at this point, his only option was to turn and go into his room where he had dry clothes. He was suddenly very aware of how naked he truly was, and how naked he had been for the past 9 hours. He was sure he looked foolish standing there with a barely there pillow between his legs and a dark blush high on his cheeks, drip dried hair sticking up at odd angles. Meanwhile Hannibal looked put together as ever, except for his obvious lack of clothing, he was completely composed despite the circumstances. 

Will turned sporadically on his heel before Hannibal could speak, he yelled out an anxiety ridden plea. 

“Don’t look at my ass!!” 

Which made his face heat up even more at his childish remark. He practically ran out the room, down the small hallway into his own, slamming his door shut and dressing quickly. He stayed in there for a long while, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander into the peaceful stream. He couldn’t even begin to let himself unpack the mornings events as he was still anxious over what had transpired.   
His mind also couldn’t help but think back to the night before, how tragic it would have been to lose Hannibal in such a way. 

Meanwhile Hannibal was pacing on the upper deck of the boat, it was a warm afternoon so, he took the liberty of wearing nothing but a dress shirt and a pair of borrowed swim trunks. He was always so careful, so agile and capable of anything thrown his way. He was disturbed by how easily the storm had bested him. His breath seemed to carry the taste of fear from the night before, a sour taste that hadn’t reached him since he just a boy. He hadn’t felt so undone by such emotions in an extremely long time. Logically he knew that fear was merely wisdom in the face of danger, however, he could not help feeling betrayed by his lack of control. The strength he lacked in the moment was passed to Will, his frantic cries still ringing in his ears. He recalled how his voice had trembled, how his hands shook as Will took control. He wasn’t naive, he was aware the power Will could wield long before his becoming. Of course he never imagined a situation, where Will was the only one of them with the strength to gain control. He never imagined he would allow himself to lose the control he always kept. It was like constantly wearing armor then being caught in the middle of a battle completely nude. Nudity never truly bothered Hannibal, he supposed it was a side effect of being an artist and a former surgeon. He momentarily let himself believe the same of Will when he helped him undress after everything. Hannibal would never admit to the ache he felt deep in his chest when Will had wrapped himself around him under the blanket. Will could have easily covered Hannibal with the blanket and left, to sleep in his own room, but he had stayed. The fact that Will had stayed was very telling, he had already come to the conclusion that Will was dependent on him, he was just stubborn enough to never admit such a thing. Hannibal had already decided long ago that he could not act on his own romantic inclinations, he vowed to wait for Will to take the first step. He had assumed after sleeping so close together, the way his hands hand tenderly brushed his hair from his eyes in the shower. He was anticipating something more once they woke, however, Will did no such thing. 

Although he quite enjoyed the boyish blush on his face, he was hoping for the events prior to help them take the next step in their relationship. He found himself upset with Will, and upset with himself in a violent push and pull almost as deadly as the ocean. His watch had been ruined a few weeks ago after they fell, bleeding into the sea only to wash up on the shore reborn. Chiyoh had waited for them on the beach per Hannibal’s instruction, another instance where Will took control in a desperate time. He had told Will his plan to escape after the dragon had been slain, originally he planned to kill him himself. He was planning to knock Will unconscious, then take dolarhyde on, on his own. His plan was derailed the moment he was shot, he was left bleeding and unsure of what Will would decide to do. He planned to not interfere, he didn’t want to risk injuring himself further but, when he saw Will begin to struggle he couldn’t help himself. He never expected himself to risk his own safety for someone, until he saw Will in a momentary lapse of strength. He had found himself thinking back to the way they had killed together, like two dance partners their movements almost choreographed. 

The sun was high in the sky, Hannibal decided now was as good as any time to go back downstairs. He had given Will his space after his nervous fluttering of the morning. One of his many blessings and curses was he naturally tread very light on his feet. He wanted to diffuse the tension between Will and himself, so he made his way down the hall towards the closed door of his friends room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will was desperately trying to keep his mind from venturing towards what could have happened this morning. Trying and failing was more accurate. He could feel himself growing hot under his clothes as he let his mind wander, what would have happened if he had stayed pressed against his naked form. If he had turned his head and kissed the man beside him when he woke, running his fingers through his trimmed hair. Would Hannibal have let him end things there? Or would he have taken over? Now he was more than hot, he could feel sweat pooling at the center of his back and he was pressed against the confines of his baggy trousers. He sighed and fell back into the bed, running his hands over his face as he weighed his options. 

He really only had two, either he laid here for another thirty minutes or so and wait for his body to calm down...or he could take care of it himself. On the one hand he hadn’t had an orgasm is at least a month, it was sort of difficult when nine out of ten nights you dreamed about carnage. On the other hand Hannibal was bound to be close by, meaning he would have to be very careful. He probably wouldn’t take long so before he could overthink things he quickly undid his pants, and took himself in hand. He had to bite his lip to hold back an embarrassingly loud moan, which he subtly turned into a soft grunt. He really had to try harder, Hannibal had excellent hearing which meant he was very likely to be caught. Somehow that made what he was doing even hotter, he had to cover his face in the crook of his arm to help quiet his breathing. His chest was still heaving, his back arching on the bed as he felt himself getting close. He couldn’t help thrusting up into his slick fist, letting out a practically pornographic moan as he let himself focus on the pleasure he was feeling. One more thrust was all it took for him to sink his teeth into his arm, eyes going wide as his toes curled, hard cock throbbing and spurting all over his heaving chest. His hips jerkily thrust up into his warm grip, panting out little moans and whimpers as he kept coming in waves. 

He didn’t hear the door open but his entire body froze mid aftershock, when he heard it hastily slam closed. 

“Oh god.” 

He closed his eyes tight, so tightly he saw white in his vision for an entirely different reason than his orgasm. How much of that had Hannibal seen? GOD he was so nosy?! He probably stood there and watched the entire thing, probably locked it away in his memory palace?! It was Will’s fault after all...he should have warned Hannibal, he should have at least checked to see where Hannibal was before he started all this. He was probably thinking about him right now. Will felt so mortified....

Hannibal lingered outside the door for a minute or so, just listening to Will’s breathing even out. He did not intend to witness such a private moment but, now that he had, he was cataloguing it in his memory palace. He made his way back to the shower where they had shared a slippery embrace, quickly disrobing recalling how it felt to have Will’s hands undressing him. As he stepped under the spray he let his head tip back, enjoying the warmth of the spray under better circumstances. He lathered soap over his hands, reaching down to wrap his sudsy palm around his growing erection. He let out a shaky breath as he replayed the image of Will crying out, Cum shooting out of his cock as he thrust up into his fist. The way he was arched his back, the sheen of sweat visible through his casual clothing. The little whimpers he couldn’t seem to hold in as he came for six or seven pulses. The look on his face as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, toes curling in pure ecstasy. He wasn’t far off from orgasm himself, his hand a blur on his slightly larger cock. The glide of his hand aided by the scentless soap and the little drips of precum he couldn’t seem to control. He heard Will’s door open over his labored breathing and the spray of the shower, he was right on the edge as his footsteps drew curiously closer. 

Will had quickly collected himself and made his way out of the room, planning to apologize for not warning Hannibal. He felt guilty for causing what he assumed was discomfiture between them, until he noticed the shower running. He felt himself blushing for the second time that day at the implications. Surely he wasn’t doing what Will thought he was doing? Maybe Hannibal felt dirty witnessing Will in such an intimate moment, maybe he wasn’t-

“Ahhh~” 

Will felt his entire body stand to attention at the undeniably sexual noise. He was DEFINITELY doing what Will thought he was doing!! He lingered for a bit, curious if Hannibal was aware he could hear him or not. He was straining to hear another moan or sigh, desperate to confirm his assumptions, then the shower turned off. He was frozen where he stood. There was no walking away now, Hannibal would hear his footsteps now that the shower was off. His shirt was still damp from his risky endeavor, his legs slightly shaky beneath him as he remained frozen. He was racking his mind for any possible scenario in which he didn’t look like a perve when the bathroom door opened 

Hannibal had heard the footsteps abruptly stop, the thought of Will coming to his own conclusions about his motives sent a shiver down his spine. He tightened his grip, focusing on the engorged head of his cock for a few beats before he came with a cry. He usually wasn’t vocal but for some reason this orgasm was particularly intense, likely due to the inherent implications of Will’s desperate masturbation. That’s what made him so eager to do so himself, was the fact that Will could not control his urges after the events of the morning. Hannibal expected to hear the footsteps retreat back to the room, but he found himself smiling as Will remained outside the bathroom. How curious? He turned off the shower and set his expression back to one of neutral disinterest, nonchalantly opening the bathroom door. Toweling his hair dry obscured his view of Will but it was purposeful, he left his body exposed for the Profiler to openly admire. He pulled his head free from the towel and smirked as he noticed Will’s conflicted expression. He gracefully waltzed past his friend, coming to stand close behind him as he calmly breathed into his ear. 

“Shower’s free if you’re in need of one.” 

He could see the hairs on the back of Will’s neck perk up as he spoke, could smell the lingering scent of arousal and sweat on his skin. It took all his self control to stop himself from grabbing the man by his hair and having his way with him, right there in the hall. He made his way over to his bedroom door, listening to Will stumble over his words. 

“Yeah I was just-“

he rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes cast to the floor. 

“Thinkin’ that I might Uhhh-“ 

“Well the water is warm.”

He practically purred in Will’s direction as he closed the door, leaving Will standing awkwardly outside the open bathroom door. 

Will sped forward and hurriedly began to undress, angrily cursing his companion under his breath as he did so. He was so nervous his hands were slightly shaking, and he felt like he had a permanent lump in his throat. His heart was hammering away in his chest like he had run a marathon, and it was all Hannibal’s fault. He couldn’t believe the audacity of that man! Who gave him the idea to simply walk into his room unannounced?! And to think Will had felt GUILTY about him accidentally seeing him like that?! What a joke honestly?! Well if Hannibal wanted something less than prim and proper, Will would give him the least proper experience he had ever had?! Will was always more careful to be polite around Hannibal, sparing him from less intimate details and never saying anything that could possibly embarrass either of them. They had occasionally spoken about sexual relationships and habits during therapy but Will was always cautious of what he said. The man could read him like a book but he seemed the type to be less Blasé about such things. Hannibal was the type of man who was offended when someone didn’t savor their wine, or when someone cursed. The fact that he so blatantly jerked off after seeing Will jerking off made Will’s blood boil....he wanted to make Hannibal feel as flustered and unsure as Will had felt standing in that hallway. 

His clothes were stripped from his body, then immediately tossed into a haphazard pile on the floor. He turned the still damp shower back on, lathering himself with the ridiculous, scentless soap. It was as though Hannibal was rubbing his attraction to Will in his face! He couldn’t help but seethe as he thought about it. He had quickly thought of a plan, but dismissed it...he wasn’t sure he wanted Hannibal to get the wrong idea. Will didn’t want to have sex with him, sex with Hannibal Lecter was just asking to be thrown into the jaws of the beast. No, he wanted to make him blush...nothing more and nothing less. He wanted to see the ever composed Hannibal Lecter with a blush on his cheeks, wanted his heart to hammer in his chest. He wanted him to feel the way he made him feel countless times, and he wanted to do it soon. After thinking of the best way to ruin the good doctors composure he came to the conclusion that his own composure is what would drive Hannibal to uncertainty. If Hannibal wanted mind games again then Will would give him mind games! 

So Will finished washing, and simply left the bathroom completely nude. It had taken him a few minutes to gather the courage to go through with it but it was worth it to see Hannibal fight to keep eye contact. He could see his gaze threatening to slip down, to rake over his still wet body, lightly pink from the heat of the water. To Will’s dismay there was no stuttering, not even a slight crack in his perfectly composed person suit! He just patiently kept his eyes locked on Will’s, knife still chopping elegantly at the foliage below. Somehow that made Will feel more exposed than if Hannibal would have taken him in completely. Will swallowed heavily as the lump in his throat made another appearance, shying away from the mans prying eyes. He had thought his blatant display of his body would have broken Hannibal’s composure, he wasn’t asking for him to swoon of anything...he just wanted to see him pause. He wanted to see him surprised and confused, he wanted....oh god he wanted Hannibal?! 

He wanted him to lose control and do whatever it was he was thinking about in the shower! He wanted him to snap and just make the decision for Will, grabbing him and giving in to temptation. Will wanted to tempt him...lure him into doing the things he definitely thought about doing. Now that Will thinks back he remembers all those remarks about the ancient Greeks, how Hannibal revealed himself when he fought along side Will. He didn’t have to, but he did. He hadn’t believed Bedelia when she had told him but now that he realized what he truly wanted, he began his own design. 

They had stolen the identities of the couple who owned the boat, Chiyoh had helped them acquire before they set off for the Bahamas. Will knew because of Hannibal’s research that the couple traveled there often, usually sailing around the Atlantic and pacific for a month or so beforehand. They had a friend with a helicopter who would deliver their mail to the boat, whenever they emailed him. Will had Mrs. Richards credit card and a last resort plan that would work perfectly if all else failed. Today was a queens Gambit...tomorrow he began his design for Hannibal Lecter’s loss of composure!


End file.
